


One Bold Renegade

by ArtfulDistraction



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack Fic, in case you missed it, more crack, we're comparing him to zorro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulDistraction/pseuds/ArtfulDistraction
Summary: When all hope is lost and evil is all around, there is one person who can save us all. And he goes by the name of ZORO! (Reader x Zoro)





	One Bold Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> In which Zoro is compared to Zorro but, really, it's pure crack. Don't mind me.  
> Or mind me.
> 
> I don't mind.
> 
> ~out in the niiight, when the full moon is briiiiiight... comes a horseman known as zorrooooooooo~

**One Bold Renegade** _  
Carves a Z with his Blade_

The village was under attack! People were screaming, running for their lives! Whoever these bandits were meant business! They stole money, treasures and any thing worth value. They wouldn't stop, not until the village was drained dry. However, there was one hope! Someone had to stop this madness! Someone brave, strong and downright righteous! For only one man could save the people from poverty. Yes, only one.

For that man, his name was Zoro!

.

.

.

Zoro!

...

ZORO!

.

.

.

Snore.

...

Grumble, snore.

...

Snort.

. . .

Who just so happened to be sleeping under a tree just outside the village. He shifted, black hat tilted to cover his face. A mutter left him as his black cape was used as a mock blanket to shield him from the cold night. As if it would even wake him, anyway. And so, as the village was being plundered, the only man who could save the day was sleeping. Sleeping through all of the terrified cries, laughter of bandits and gun shots that sounded in the night. Zoro, our hero, was sleeping.

The village was doomed. So very, very doomed.

Unless Zoro wakes up!

...

Any day now.

Still waiting.

Nothing.

So as the village slowly started to go up in flames and people losing homes and family, Zoro was still sleeping.

But then, out of nowhere, something smacked him in the head. This resulted in him falling over rather painfully in the cool grass. There was a cry and Zoro was quickly to his feet, looking at the offender. So, laying on the ground beside him was a piece of debris from one of the burning houses in the village. A twitch. Then another. Then a loud, deep growl. Within a matter of seconds, Zoro was gone and heading swiftly toward the village. The flames reflected in his eyes as they were burning with rage!

Yes, Zoro was going to save the day! His fiery spirit realized that many people were in danger and that the village was about to crumble! He would do justice just as he always had! Joy! Joy, I say!

Swiftly, he entered the village with his sights set on the ringleader of this circus! He sliced through any bandit that stood in his way! The villagers cheered! They were being saved! All hope was not lost! One swift cut after another and Zoro, our hero, had found the culprit! The one responsible for the outrage in the village.

A sneer from the bandit leader was all it took to set this hero off!

Within seconds, he was on the ground in pain and the bandits who hadn't suffered Zoro's wrath fled in terror!

For they knew, this man was justice! No one could beat him!

“That's what you get for waking me up, bastard!”

 

Er, yeah...

“Now, back to my nap.”

Thud.

And so, Zoro left the many villagers who fell to their faces.

“We really need a new hero...”

As your daydream faded, you stood from where you sat and ventured out onto deck. Slowly, your eyes fell upon the sleeping swordsman and snorted. Quickly, you knelt before him and pressed your lips against his. A twitch and then nothing. You shook your head with a smile, stood and turned away.

“Hero, indeed...”

And you left the swordsman, a smirk upon his face.

Who was still asleep...

Snore.


End file.
